coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9739 (8th April 2019)
Plot Gemma sulks as Chesney tries to explain his reasons. Peter shows Kate the text message, accusing her of sending it. Carla flees the pub while they’re arguing. Natalie asks David for her training to start tomorrow. Nick asks her to hand out flyers in the precinct for the barbers, but dressed as the grim reaper. Knowing full well what he’s up to, she accepts the order. Gary asks Faye to look after Harry while he fixes the roof tiles. Billy and Paul sign up for the quiz. As Shona can’t make it, Maria agrees to take part with David. Tracy summons Steve by phone to take part. Kate and Imran can’t work out who sent the text. Johnny worries that it will push Carla over the edge. Carla sends someone a text saying she needs to see them. Peter finds her alone in Victoria Gardens and takes her back to No.1. Tracy and Steve fail on the first round of the quiz when he gets her middle name wrong. Carla is in a daze and Ken thinks a doctor should be called. Chesney and Gemma get through to the next round. Sarah is angry with Gary for leaving Harry but he claims they need the money, saying Peter’s bribe cash was used to pay worker’s wages. Gemma is pleased when Chesney tells a sneering Tracy that they are a committed couple. Daniel tries to buck up Sinead, telling her how amazing she is. David and Maria bicker when he gets the answers wrong. The finalists are Paul and Billy against Chesney and Gemma. Their question is to state their partner's biggest fault and Gemma is hurt when Chesney says it’s her being irresponsible. Paul and Billy win. Gemma walks out of the pub, saying Chesney hasn’t been honest with her about Joseph. Ken notices how much red wine Carla is drinking. Natalie tells David she knows what he’s up to but she’s determined to train as a hairdresser. Impressed, he agrees to give her a chance if she forgets what happened with Nick and the money. Peter finds Carla looking at the text and takes the wine off her. She receives another text saying, “You’re going to pay”. Peter threatens revenge on the perpetrator. David tells a depressed Maria that she will find another man in her life. Chesney and Gemma argue over Joseph’s guardianship. She offers to end their relationship but he assures her he loves her for all her faults. In the middle of the night, Carla rings “Rana” on the phone, begging her forgiveness as her mental state deteriorates further. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Carla Connor - Alison King *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) *Bertie Osbourne - Ellis Blain (Uncredited) Guest cast *Natalie Watkins - Cassie Bradley Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Victoria Gardens *Trim Up North Notes *A continuity error occurs in this episode when Maria Connor agrees with a remark by David Platt that she has never been married. The character was married to Liam Connor in 2008 and Pablo Duarte in 2016. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter grows concerned as Carla begins to unravel; Emma hosts a Mr and Mrs contest at the Rovers; and Natalie refuses to be beaten by Nick and David. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,689,786 viewers (7th place). Category:2019 episodes